Oh, for the love of Camelot
by Condiotti
Summary: Arthur meets a supposedly dead dragon.


**A/N: Yes, this is another type of reveal fic. I like those. Anyways, Arthur meets a supposedly dead dragon. Also, do I really need to say that I don't own Merlin?**

They were on a hunting trip. There had been hardly any of these pleasurable trips since the Morganna fiasco. After being run ragged for weeks, Arthur needed this. The kingdom was sufficiently stable and able to stand on its own with out the Prince. So boldly bowling over all of Merlin's pathetic excuses they went.

Merlin got his revenge though. Clumsy the man might be, but no one was that clumsy. Single handedly Merlin had scared away all of the game in the whole bloody forest! So much that Arthur had left his manservant to make camp while he gathered firewood. _Perhaps I'll be able to catch some game now that the oaf isn't here. _Thought Arthur. Rain began to pour suddenly, drenching the Prince. _Oh, for the love of Camelot!_ Looking around he saw a cave a short distance away. The soaked Prince made a mad dash for the shelter.

_Wow, this is quite big. It didn't look that big on the outside. _Thought Arthur as he explored his temporary home. Looking at the steady downpour Arthur inwardly groaned. _Merlin is going to kill me if I don't get back soon. _

Idiot he may be, but Merlin's tongue lashings were not something Arthur enjoyed. That coupled with the disappointed look he got in those big blue eyes made Arthur uncomfortably guilty.

"He would be more worried if you took ill in this rain. Stay here for the time being where it is warm." Gently boomed a voice from the darkness of the cave. Arthur, Crowned Prince of Camelot, slowly turned to be met with the giant yellow eyes of the Great Dragon.

"You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!" Shouted Arthur.

Stretching to his full height Kilgharrah stared down at the Prince. "Apparently not young Pendragon." He said sarcastically. Bending down to Arthur's level Kilgharrah spoke. "Did you really think those pointy sticks you call weapons could really kill a magical creature such as I?"

Arthur promptly fainted.

Rolling his eyes the dragon murmured, "Well, this might be problematic."

Meanwhile back at camp Merlin had finished all of his busy work. _Arthur ha been gone a long time. _Thought Merlin with a smirk. _Gathering fire wood my magical ass. He's probably hunting some poor little rabbit. I don't understand his obsession with killing cute, innocent fuzzy creatures but he does need to relax. He does need that. _Suddenly a crack of thunder sounded and a sown pour of rain started to soak the young man.

"Oh Gods!" cursed Merlin. A quick spell shielded the camp from the rain. Heaving a sigh, Merlin laid down and waited for Arthur's return.

The rain had begun to slow when a taunting voice entered his head. _Merlin. Merlin. _The man lethargically rose and answered the call. "Kilgharrah?"

_Yes, young warlock it is I._

"What do you want?"

_It is not about what I want but more of what you want. Tell me warlock. Have you by chance lost a prince today? _

"Lost? Arthur? Is he OK? Where is he?" Asked Merlin frantically.

_He is fine in a manner of speaking. He unknowingly sought shelter in my den a couple of miles from you. Please retrieve him. _

Muttering a short spell to keep the camp secure from any unfriendly forest foes, Merlin dashed off to the Dragon's cave. When he got there he didn't like what he saw. "I thought you said he was OK!" screamed Merlin.

"He is fine." growled Kilgharrah.

"If he's fine why is he passed out on these rocks.?"

"The young Pendragon swooned when he realized that I was alive and he was in my presence." explained the dragon.

Merlin still wasn't satisfied. " Then why didn't you move him. If he passed out on these rocks then he could be injured!" Admonished Merlin.

"He is fine." repeated Kilgharrah.

While the two kept arguing Arthur woke up, clutching his aching head. _What happened?_ He asked himself. Then he remembered the trip, the storm, the cave and then the dragon. _Dragon. Oh Gods, the dragon isn't dead!_ Arthur heard growling and looked up. He thought he was dreaming to see the sight. But after a quick pinch he knew what he saw was true. His manservant, Merlin, the man he trusted the most, was growling back and forth with the Great dragon. It looked like they were having an argument.

_But how can Merlin be arguing with the dragon? Only Dragon Lords can speak dragon. Right? _Arthur looked back and forth between the two and started putting things together. _Merlin. Dragon Lord. Merlin. Could Merlin be a dragon Lord? No!_

Arthur spoke up at this point. "Merlin, are you a Dragon Lord?"

Both the Great Dragon and Merlin stopped arguing to look at the distraught prince. Merlin didn't see the point in trying to lie. "Yes, Arthur I am a Dragon Lord. I am also an all powerful warlock. Now hold on a minute I need to finish with Kilgharrah here." With that he turned back to his growling argument.

Arthur stared as his known world crashed around him. His best friend was a Dragon Lord and a warlock. He was also arguing with a supposedly dead dragon. Only one thought crossed his mind before he fainted for a second time that day. _Oh, for the love of Camelot. _

The two arguers heard the sound of Arthur hitting the ground and turned to look, Merlin groaned.

" Great. Now what do I do?"

Kilgharrah merely huffed and rustled his wings. "I don't care warlock, just get him out of my den."

Merlin glared at the retreating dragon. "Where do you think you are going?" The dragon huffed something about sleep. "Don't even think for a second that you are getting out of this. Who do you think is going to get us back to Camelot?" Said Merlin in a patronizing tone.

Kilgharrah merely growled something that really shouldn't be translated.


End file.
